Realities
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Set in 2003 this saga examines the lives of Port Charles residents. Featuring most of your favorites


Prologue

December 23 1999

"Sir he got away." The phone connections in this part of the world were bad at best. "How shall we proceed?"

The man regarded his phone with a slight smile. His employee had done well. "Well done Cyril. Make sure that Lucky Spencer gets back to his parents unharmed. Have you killed my mother yet for her part in this travesty?"

"Not yet sir. Shall I?" Cyril asked nervously. This man was the most lethal he had worked with yet and he knew any misstep could result in his death.

"No Cyril. Let her live for now. She must answer to me and me alone when the time is right. Secure Lucky's passage home and please assure him that had we known about this earlier he would have been home much sooner." He hung up without expecting a reply and slowly downed his vodka. "Helena you will be punished by my hand slowly and painfully." He said as he slammed the drink to the desk. He was unaware of the shards of glass piercing his palm. The madness had to end but he had to bide his time for now. 

Christmas Day

"Luke?" Laura Spencer asked anxiously. She and her husband had reunited only a short time ago. They were having a quiet holiday together with Lulu, Lesley and Rick and Amy. Nikolas and Bobbie would be stopping by later. 

Laura had been finishing the Christmas dinner preparations with an unusually sullen 15 year old Lulu when she had become nauseous. This wasn't her first bout with an upset stomach today and Laura found herself facing some facts. Something was wrong, something beside the emotion and intensity of their first Christmas without Lucky. She silently crept upstairs and pulled out a pregnancy test. No it was impossible. It HAD to be impossible. She was 38 years old, she couldn't be pregnant!

Laura closed her eyes then opened them again. There was a little plus sign. She wasn't an idiot; she knew what that meant. With a wary glance at the other three pregnancy tests, she swept them all into the trash. Her husband would be getting a most unexpected gift today, Laura realized as she called for him again. "Luke?"

~~*~~

Lulu Spencer stirred the mashed potatoes and tried not to panic. She was in a mess and she knew it. Why, oh why had she ever talked to the man who had been looking for information on Sonny? She could be so stupid for a Spencer sometimes. She couldn't betray Sonny, so she played dumb. She really hadn't been mailing letters to him all the while, she had assured Moreno's men. It was just a schoolgirl crush.

She had never expected the men to give her an ultimatum. If she wasn't a help, she was a hindrance and she had to make herself useful. So what, they wanted to take pictures of her. It was nothing she couldn't handle. When her mother stepped out of the room, Lulu dialed the number she'd been given. "Hi I'll be there tomorrow." She said resolutely.

~~*~~

Carly watched Michael and AJ playing with some of their son's Christmas presents. She should be happier then she ever had been. She had it all…all but Jason. He left town in the summer and had not yet returned. Carly assumed he was with Sonny. The present he sent for Michael sat under the brightly decorated tree, a forlorn reminder of what might have been. Carly looked at it as tears pricked her eyes. Why had she come up with this stupid scheme in the first place? How could she have been so stupid?

"Come on Mr. Man." She said in a bright voice. One more gift to open." AJ looked up and his eyes narrowed as Carly approached the tree.

"He isn't getting that." AJ said in a stern voice. Carly whirled to look at him, hands on her hips.

"AJ he isn't the enemy anymore. He's gone." She glared at AJ. "And we're all happy now so let Michael have the present please." She stressed. She remained firm, standing her ground as her expression turned from placating to stormy.

"No" AJ replied, turning away and pouring himself a scotch. Carly gaped in silent horror, then scooped Michael up. AJ just looked at her with a nonchalant expression on his face. "What this?" He gestured with the drink. "Just something to counteract the pressures of CEO of ELQ"

Carly threw her hands up in defeat. "I don't know you any more AJ." She said turning away. She placed her wedding ring on the counter slowly and walked out of the room.

~~*~~

V Ardanowski walked slowly into the PCPD headquarters. Her cruise with Simon had been more than a bust. How could she have ever trusted that man, she wondered as she stood with her hand on the door? And why was she here of all places on Christmas day? Simon was off with some Eurotrash heiress and she was all alone. That was the story of her life. "What have I got to lose?" V asked as she pushed the door open. She smiled when she saw Garcia and Taggert sitting on their desks and throwing wadded up balls of paper into a nearby trashcan. "Anyone want a cheerleader?" She asked as she sashayed up to the desks.

"V!" Taggert yelled sweeping the tiny readhead up into a huge hug. "We missed you!" He exclaimed even as his bright grin faded to a somber smile. "We could sure use you around here." He said quietly.

Alex Garcia hugged V less enthusiastically yet longer. "We could use your expertise to bring Faison down." He said in a quiet voice.

"Who's Faison?" V Asked looking around the office. "Do Rick and Mac have the day off?" When she saw Taggert wince she grabbed his arm "What what is it Marc? Whatever it is just tell me." She said as an edge of panic found its way into her voice.

Taggert pulled V into his arms, holding her much as he had Felicia that fateful night two months ago. "V." He said softly. "Mac isn't here anymore."

"What?" V pulled away, hoping against all hope that he meant Mac had visited Australia or had quit the PCPD. But she knew; she could read her friend's expressions. "No." She said as tears formed and overflowed. "No." She said more firmly this time. "Marcus no, please don't say this. He has those two little girls of Felicia's and…" She trailed off as her sobs overcame her.

"I know." Taggert said as he tried not to get emotional himself. "This guy Faison was after Felicia and when Mac got in his way, he killed him. The brakes failed on his car and he crashed on the docks. He was killed on impact."

V shook her head and relaxed into Taggert's comforting embrace. "I never expected to come home to this. My circumstances were bad but they cannot compare to your realities."

~~*~~

Kevin Collins fingered the official letter as he watched Eve moving around the kitchen. This letter would change his life forever. The WSB wanted his expertise. HIS. Kevin Collins, author of general Homicide. They wanted him in spite of the messes he had made of his life. Against all his judgement he'd accepted their offer and would report for training on the first. He had no idea what the future would hold. "Eve." He started; knowing there would be no better time. "I have to go away for awhile…"

~~*~~

Bobbie Spencer looked at her Christmas gift and gave Jerry a half-hearted smile. She had been hoping for and expecting a ring from him, but instead had a fifteen thousand dollar designer dress. "Don't you think this is a little extravagant?" She asked, wincing when Jerry's face fell. Wasn't it enough that he had purchased season tickets and a 5% interest in the Port Charles Sailors Major League baseball team for her son? 

"You don't like it Red?" Jerry asked carefully." I thought we could jet over to Paris for a New Year's gala."

Bobbie shook her head in amusement. "I'm sorry Jerry but we can't do that. And I think we need to talk." She said quietly.

~~*~~

Lucky Spencer stepped slowly out of the WSB issued sedan at the end of his street. He had been traveling for a day so far. After the guy, Cyril had helped Lucky dispose of Faison's body, he had intended to drive Lucky right home, but the boy needed nourishment first. He had reluctantly turned the young man over to some WSB agents he knew had been watching the Faison compound in Toronto, before disappearing. The WSB agents had beaten a fierce winter storm to bring the boy home.

"Thank guys but I'll be OK. I need to walk. I told you that guy killed Faison and you saw the body. I'm safe now." Lucky said as if to reassure himself as much as the agents. 

"If you need anything at all Call me, okay Lucky? Robert, Anna and I are so sorry we didn't find you for all this time." The blonde man looked at Lucky fondly. "And remember, you can't tell anyone about Robert and Anna yet."

"I understand, Frisco." Lucky said with a small smile. "Thanks for everything. Robert, Anna take care of yourselves."

"You too Lucky." The mostly silent couple in the back seat echoed.

~~*~~

"What is it darlin'?" Luke asked, first poking his head into the kitchen where Lulu was hanging up the phone. "Where's your mom princess?" He asked as he took in Lulu's pale features. 

"Upstairs I think." Lulu said following her father.

"Luke?" Laura called again as she descended the stairs. She smiled when she saw him, wondering what his reaction would be to the news.

"What is it darlin'?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at her expression.

"Merry Christmas, we're pregnant." Laura whispered just as there was a knock on the door.

Lulu stood in shock for a moment at her mother's pronouncement then moved to the door. "Merry Christmas!" She said as she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas." Lucky replied nervously "I'm not Santa but how am I as far as gifts go?"

January1,2003

Lulu Spencer reclined on a bed and opened her legs wider. "How's this pose?" she asked as gooseflesh appeared on her bare skin. When she got no response she sighed, looking over at her costar. He was middle aged and asleep despite the sexually stimulated state his body was in. "How do you deal with all of this crap day in and day out? Its so demeaning." She muttered as she grabbed a notebook. Opening it, she wrote to the man she'd been communicating with for over four years now. She'd send letters to him and he'd respond through the personal ads of the Port Charles Herald. Their correspondence really brightened up her days.

Looking around the room, Lulu spied Moreno leering at her. He was usually around on the days her movies shot. Lulu wasn't stupid; she knew the man wanted information almost as most as he wanted her body. He owed the warehouse, the merchandising and a good chunk of the adult movie industry in which Lulu had been employed since just after Lucky had come home. Lulu sighed and started to write in a code only she could decipher.

_Hello love_

Things here are heating up a lot, in both good and bad ways. It's times like these that I wish you were in a position to just listen to my whole story but it's too tedious and far too dangerous for both of us. I'll survive, I have so far. And so have you. There were times I was so worried about you. I'm so proud of you! You stayed clean and you stayed legal all this time. Do me a favor? When you see the first star of the night, wish something wonderful for yourself and I'll do the same.

Starshine

Lulu put the notebook away and smiled, briefly. Sonny had named his pen pal Starshine when he hit his first year of sobriety. He credited her for his recovery, but he had never seen that he was the one that held the keys to his happiness all along. She was so in love with him, with the man he had become in his time away. 

When he had returned to Port Charles a few months ago, Lulu had been almost shocked to see such a fit tanned and happy man. This new Sonny Corinthos was almost a shell of his former self. The madness was gone; the manic depression that had held him in its clutches was but a bad memory. Sonny's peace of mind was written all over his tanned features. This was the man Lulu was mad for. This was the man she'd always fantasized about marrying.

As the director called action and the beefy man beside her stirred, Lulu sighed. Fantasy was so much better than her reality. She closed her eyes as work again began and dreamed of her childhood princess. She had saved Sonny Corinthos. Maybe some day he would return the favor.

~*~

Laura Spencer gathered her coat more firmly around her. Port Charles in the winter was often brutal with winds coming off the harbor and lake. They tended to swirl around the buildings and breeze into the park, which made the grassy area a delight in summer and horrible in the winter. She really didn't want to expose herself to such weather, but three year old London had insisted in a short playtime out of doors and what London wanted London got more often then not.

Laura watched her blond angel as he studiously constructed a snow fort. London was a miracle child. Every aspect of his creation and life, from the reconciliation conception, to Laura's announcement of her pregnancy that magical day when Lucky had returned to them, to the difficult pregnancy and birth, he was an angel. Luke sometimes referred to their caramel haired son as the angel prince. Even her husband was thoroughly charmed by their younger son. 

Laura watched London playing in the snow. He seemed so happy freed from the constraints of dealing with people. More than shy; the doctors had a word for his anti social behavior. Autism. The condition was still a mystery to Laura. Sure she had read all the books and literature. She knew that his lack of physical responses to affection and violent tantrums were part of a disease, but it was so hard to accept that she and Luke couldn't fix him.

With a small smile, Laura stood to collect her son when she spied someone approaching. Stefan, Bobbie's husband. Bobbie and Stefan had been married two years now, having tied the knot after a whirlwind courtship. As much as the thought of the Cassadines annoyed her, Laura knew the couple was very happy. 

When Stefan moved to London all of Laura's protective instincts switched onto high. She moved closer to her son, knowing she was being far too mothering. She was unable to stop this instinctive feeling where London was concerned. Lucky was a man now and Lulu; she just wasn't very involved with the families' lives.

"Hello Stefan." Laura approached London, surprised to see him reaching for Stefan's hand. "Sweetheart you want Stefan to play with you?" Laura asked casually, even though her posture had tensed. Could her son be reaching out to others?

"Play." Both Laura and Stefan wondered for a second if they had imagined the soft plea, but the three year old's eyes were fixed on Stefan. Both adults watched in shock as London reached for Stefan's hand. London had never initiated contact before and to is reaching for Stefan had to be a good sign.

"Hello London Spencer." Stefan said in a soft voice, getting to his knees before slipping his hand firmly into the boy's gentle grip. "What shall we play? Why don't you show me." 

Just as Laura reached for her cell phone, intending to dial her husband to inform him of the breakthrough, she felt someone gripping her arm. As she turned, she looked into the ice blue eyes of her husband. His posture was rigid as he watched Stefan and London together.

"Luke he reached for Stefan." Laura said in a low voice. "Let's see what happens please. To cause a scene will only result in some setbacks." Without waiting for an answer, she urged his head to hers. "Please love?" Laura impressed her soft tone and big blue eyes upon his soul when she gave him her most persuasive look and they both knew it.

"I don't like this darlin'. " Luke replied in a warning tone. Her special look wouldn't sway him this time. "I have to give the kid a crash course in The Cassadines." Luke muttered. He made no move toward the two figures that constructed a snowman but his whole posture illustrated his disapproval strongly. 

~*~

Carly Spencer gazed at the deep aqua dress on her bed and couldn't hide a smile. This was to be her coming out party of sorts. After a disastrous four year marriage to AJ, she was finally a free woman. She had been seeing someone quietly for a few months now, while the details of custody and alimony had been worked out. Alimony. Carly almost laughed at the thought. In the end she hadn't wanted more then to get away from the madness. It had been so liberating to drop the Quartermaine name that hung like an albatross around her neck for all the years of marriage. Now she was simply Carly Spencer, mother to Michael Morgan-Quartermaine and soon to be exclusive date of….Carly's train of thought crashed to a stop as her dashing date walked in.

"So we're ready to do this? " She asked as she fiddled with the hem of the dress. She hated it when he gave her that half smile. It reminded her so much of his brother and that was a topic best not discussed. "I wonder how everyone will react to our engagement." 

"They'll be shocked." Jasper Jacks replied as he eyed the woman he loved. "No one knows we're involved yet but they'll be thrilled when they realize how much love we share." He wrapped his arms around her. "I never could have imagined that we'd be together Carly, but I have never been happier."

"Me too Jax." Carly admitted as she studied his face. "And I can't wait to be your wife." She carefully watched the man who held her heart in his hands. After the disaster with AJ and the heartache of Jason's return to Port Charles as a married father, Carly had been at her most vulnerable. Then she and Jax had run into one another at the Port Charles grille. A friendship was formed over two lonely souls sharing dinner and drinks. Soon, the friendship deepened into something deep and powerful, true love. Jax had been Carly's rock. In him, she had a man who could match her passion and personality. Jax's gift for diplomacy and naturally laid-back personality relaxed Carly and they both recognized that they were a near perfect match.

"Now lets get you dressed and knock everyone out at the New Years day Ball." The New Years Day ball was a tradition that the Jacks brothers had started four years ago. Jerry had been smarting from a painful breakup with Bobbie and Jax had been desperate to get his brother out of a very self destructive phase. When he put forth the idea of a ball, Jerry had perked up right away, and though single and convalescing from a car accident, Jerry had turned out to be the life of the party. The ball had become more elaborate every year. As chairman of the board for the function, Jax was expected hours before the arrival of the guests. 

"You do know that we're expecting snow don't you?" Carly asked as she smoothed down the lapels of Jax's tuxedo. "You don't think we'll have to cancel do you?"

"No Carly don't worry. This will be our shining moment. What could go wrong?"

~*~

"What could go wrong?" Miranda Jameson looked across a polished marble table to her two companions. As she watched them groping one another, she sighed and tapped her foot in annoyance. "Mother, Cesar please can you get a room or wait until I'm gone? I need details on what we have planned tonight and all I'm getting is a skin show."

Helena broke away from Cesar Faison and turned to her daughter. "Patience my dear." She said as her eyes flashed her anger. "The plan really is foolproof. My granddaughter and her new beau will leave the ball, she will get into the limousine while he is detained…"

"Then Boom." Faison laughed. "Carly will be gone, leaving the Australian for you. Nothing will go wrong so don't worry your pretty head about it Miranda."

"All right." She said reluctantly. "I'll meet you two back here in an hour. Please don't be naked again."

~*~

"Nothing will go wrong? You expect to kill my daughter? Your time has finally come mother." The darkly handsome man stood slowly and with surprising speed whirled to hurl an expensive crystal brandy snifter against the stone hearth of his fireplace. " Fortuitous indeed wasn't it that I bugged your friend Faison's hotel room." A predatory smile transformed his good looks into coldness personified. "Like that glass your life will shatter into jagged chunks and I intend to be there to witness your downfall. When I am done with you, you will be on your knees begging for mercy. You will die at my hands for your treachery if it is the last thing I do." Stavros Cassadine looked around his Manhattan penthouse briefly before striding out. It was high time that Port Charles and his family learned that the Cassadine Prince was alive and well.

Chapter 2

"So we're really going to this party, together?" Alexis Davis stretched out in bed and looked at her lover. As a small smile transformed her face, she brushed his longish hair back. "We'll make quite an entrance Kevin."

"Yes we will." Kevin Collins stretched and watched Alexis. "Does anyone know we're involved?"

"Is that what we are?" Alexis shot back. When he looked wounded, she offered a gentle smile. "I know you that you miss Lucy and Eve Kevin. But as you told me, life does go on right?"

Kevin looked at Alexis for a long moment. She had become such an important facet of his life. "It isn't that Lexi. I do miss them sometimes but that's all in the past." He insisted in a quiet voice." You're my present and future" He tried to keep the light tone in his voice. I can't allow this to get too serious too fast, Kevin reminded himself as he smiled at Alexis, noting her timeless grace. He already had feelings for the woman that had saved his life; he just had to approach them slowly lest he frighten her.

"Present and future." Alexis replied as a serious expression darkened her features. "And you understand that scares me?" She could almost feel Kevin nod as words tumbled from her mouth. "When we met, I never expected this." Alexis started. Speaking about their relationship had to calm her and she knew this. "All I knew is that someone had seen some things he shouldn't have and may need legal representation. Then, we started talking. You started telling me about that monster Faison, and how you had profiled him for the WSB." Alexis almost choked on the words of the hated agency.

"Right." Kevin nodded as she talked. "He knew this was an important moment in the state of their relationship. "Go on Lexi."

"Then" Her voice softened as she rested her head on his chest. "I started to understand how those bastards manipulated you and how you were targeted." She gave him an encouraging look. 

"And you told me when we were at the safehouse." Kevin finished as he smiled. "I'll never forget that night. We talked and talked then when I took you to bed for the first time it felt so natural, so right so…"

"Perfect." Alexis finished as her arms wound around him. "You know I have relationship issues Kevin, but I can't deny that this is perfect. You've been moving so slowly for me and I appreciate it. Tonight is the perfect place to publicly announce our involvement."

~*~

Luke Spencer watched the snow fall with his eyes trained on the sky. He'd look anywhere other then at Stefan and London romping in the snow. The usually silent child was working studiously on his creation and while gesturing more then speaking, he would have appeared to be normal. Sometimes Luke wondered what normal was. He hadn't expected that London would be so anti social. They had a word for it and called it a disorder but all Luke knew was that his son had distanced himself from family and friends. London preferred to play alone and when forced into social situations, tantrums invariably would occur. He couldn't hug the kid like he did Lucky. When he tried, London would start screaming.

"Darlin' I think we need to get home." Luke said quietly. "It's snowing harder and London will get cranky if he doesn't have his snack at the same time. When we go to the ball, he'll act up anyway and why have Lulu with a huge mess on her hands?"

Laura nodded her head as the wisdom of Luke's words hit her. "Are you sure we need to go tonight? I hate leaving London." She started. Since London's birth she and Luke had become mostly homebodies. Laura didn't trust anyone but Lulu, Lucky and Liz with him and she didn't want to impose upon them. They all had their own lives and responsibilities. Lucky was writing and recording his first album and Liz's career in fashion design was quickly turning into a modeling career. And Lulu…" Laura closed her eyes as the image of her troubled teen entered her mind. Lulu carried around so much pain. Laura wished her daughter would confide in her brother or Luke, but it never seemed as if the family could alleviate the young woman's pain.

"I'm sure we need to go darlin'. Sonny isn't bringing a date so you and Maria are doing double duty tonight."

Laura favored Luke with a thin smile. She wasn't very close to Sonny or Jason but on social occasions, she adjusted. Even though Laura knew that Lucky's faked death and imprisonment were at the hands of Faison, she couldn't help feeling that the mob mentality had a lot to do with some of the mistakes she and Luke had made in raising their two older children. "All right then but if Lulu needs us, we'll just have to go home early."

"He'll be fine darlin'" Luke said as he pulled Laura close for a moment. "Let's get out son and go home."

~*~

"What time do I hafta be ready for this shindig?" Sonny Corinthos drawled as he looked at Jason and Maria Morgan. He slowly strolled over to the wet bar and poured himself a water.

"You didn't invite the mystery woman yet did you?" Maria asked the man she considered to be a brother. When Sonny gave her a sharp look, she shrugged casually. "Well did you or didn't you?"

"I did." Sonny allowed. "She couldn't go. Other responsibilities." Sonny pulled out the nearly dog-eared photocopy, bristling as Maria smirked. "What? I copy the letters and keep the originals. What's the problem?"

"No problem, what does it say?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Hello love." Sonny recited as his voice softened to a sexy whisper. "I would like nothing better then to be at your side. With you in it, my life would be complete. I did however promise some others my presence that evening and this responsibility is not one I can shirk. Will you save a dance for me? I will be there in spirit, swaying in your strong arms." Sonny swallowed and met Jason and Maria's gazes. "She signed it Starshine. She signs em all that way since I gave her that nickname."

"You love her so much." Jason remarked quietly. "Tell her man. Find her and tell her." 

Sonny looked around the penthouse and sighed heavily then nodded. "I might just sign her death warrant then."

"Isn't it about time you start living and stop treating everyone like a ticking time bomb?" Maria asked.

~*~

Lulu Spencer lay quietly as tears poured down her face. She had known this day was coming but never could she have imagined Moreno would have been this brutal and animalistic in the rape of her body and soul. He could take all she wanted; she had nothing more to give. Even going through the motions and not feeling anything hurt too badly. She closed her eyes and escaped to a safe place, a tropical island sipping drinks with Sonny and Jason and his new wife. Maybe that would be what heaven was like, she thought, remaining quiet as he ripped into her body with piggish grunts of pleasure. When someone hurt too badly and they killed themselves would heaven welcome them, Lulu wondered? She had never considered suicide before but this was a new low in her life. The will to live was but a distant memory, the happy times masked by the pain.

Lulu let out a sigh as the man stood; she absently wiped at the blood on her thighs and gasped as a brightly colored videocassette case hit her square in the chest. "I'm having these delivered to your father, brother, teachers and the Pc herald if you don't do what I say." Moreno remarked in an offhand way.

Lulu glanced at the obscene photo of her that adored the cover as she paled in horror. "My contract said distribution only in Europe." She stammered. "I was under 18 in most of these movies. How come this is an American distributor?"

"We're going nationwide angelface." Moreno favored her with a cold smirk. "And if you don't let me screw you whenever I want everyone you love gets those tapes. Think daddy would be impressed with your stamina? Think mommy would be jealous of all the young guys you get?"

"You bastard." Lulu whispered before the brutal backhand sent her halfway across the room.

"That's it baby, I like em fiesty." Moreno growled before throwing her against the wall and attacking her brutally again.

~*~

New York City-Mariott Marquis-Times Square

"Lucky I really want to see Cats." Liz insisted, stifling the urge to stamp her foot in frustration. She Lucky, Emily and Nikolas had been debating what to do most of the day. After the New Years Eve celebration on Times Square had mellowed them, the urge to be tourists was now overwhelming.

"And Nikolas can get us into Tavern on the Green. I'm hungry." Lucky sighed dramatically. "Think I can eat popcorn during Cats?"

"Look guys why don't we stop at Mcdonalds and get some burgers then go to Cats and Nikolas can get us into Tavern on the green for dinner. What do you say?" Emily almost enjoyed playing the diplomat some days, especially with her boyfriend and best friends. She squeezed Nikolas' arm gently, so thankful that they had finally found one another. So much had happened just after Lucky's return, and the emotional high had led Emily and Nikolas into each other's arms.

"Ok ok." Lucky sighed. "Nik and I will get the burgers. You two meet us across the street." Lucky pointed to the McDonalds just across the intersection. "Come on Nik." Lucky said as he expertly threaded through the crowds.

"Look at the lines there." Emily remarked as they watched the boys standing outside the restaurant. Want to stay here in the lobby or people watch?" Liz suggested.

"People watch." Emily grinned as they walked across the street and a few feet onto the next block. Due to the length of the line, they knew the boys would be in line awhile. "Oh My God." Emily exclaimed in shock. "Liz this whole store sells x rated movies. She glanced over the covers. "Get a load of these names. 'Busty cheerleaders from mars', 'Debbie does Deutchland', and 'The miseducation of Lulu' She stopped in shock. " 'The Miseducation of '…. Oh My God Liz. It's Lesley Lu on the cover."

"What?" Liz whispered as the blood drained out of her face. "It is. She's only a little girl there too. We have to see if this is some faked photo or the real thing." Liz said as she dragged Emily into the store.

"Hurry up." Emily muttered as a guy with purple hair and various facial piercing approached. 

"What can I get you two foxy ladies. Want the lesbian section?" He cracked with a wink, focusing on how their hands were entwined. "I'll bet you two are something else in bed." He said suggestively.

"Mind out of the gutter clerk boy." Liz snapped. "That movie in the front. 'The miseducation of Lulu' where can we find that?"

"Oh you want her." He surmised. "She's hot. We have a whole section for Lulu Moreno movies. She started when she was fifteen but you didn't hear that from me."

"We don't want her." Emily emphasized the want. "But we know her. Just take us there."

The clerk sighed and walked them to a section of the store. Emily and Liz looked in shock at over fifty movies, all adorned with Lulu on the cover. "What is her family going to think?" Emily wondered in shock.

"Honey we're engaged to her brothers. We are family of a sort. We have to confront her about these. Lucky and Nik will go ballistic but maybe we can talk some reason into her."

Emily nodded in understanding. "Grab a couple of the movies. It's illegal for him to sell these and he can call the cops and report us for stealing them but he'll get cited and closed down." Emily took 4 of the movies and put them into her tote bag as Liz did the same.

"What are you doing?" The clerk materialized at Liz's shoulder. 

"Taking some movies that you can't sell anyway."

"You have to pay me." The clerk whined. "At least let me see you two in action."

"Baby you'd have to pay for that privilege and I doubt you could afford us." Liz tossed over her shoulder. "Come on the boys are done." She added as they rushed out of the store.

~*~

"Welcome home, wife." Marcus Taggert lifted his wife carefully over the threshold of her new townhome. They had just returned from Las Vegas and their secret elopement. "So do we go to the ball tonight as friends, lovers or husband and wife?"

"Husband and wife." The redhead gazed at her husband lovingly. "I love you Marc." She said as she took in the new furnishings in the townhome her new husband had purchased a few weeks ago. "This is gorgeous. Why did I have to wait until we married to see it?"

'It's your wedding present." Marc related shyly. "I had everything designed for you. Go look at the enclosed porch and the painting studio I had set up in there."

"You did what?" Venus Ardanowski-Scorpio-Taggert asked in shock as she pulled him toward the back of the house. "Thank you this means the world to me." She said through wide eyes as she looked at the contents of the room.

"And you mean the world to me." Marc replied quietly as his mouth lowered to his wife's

~*~

"Disarm the car only if it looks as if the ball will not be canceled." Stavros spoke into a small phone as his driver began the short journey to Port Charles. "Put Caroline and Jasper under 8 man security and seal mother and her accomplices in the Port Charles hotel suite. I'll be there for a meeting with them in two hours." He sighed then added. "Thank you Ari. You have proven your loyalty time and time again, brother. Protect my daughter with your very life." With that, Stavros hung up the phone, his eyes locked on a photo of his younger self and a redhead. "You will be mine again Barbara. Pity the man that stands in my way."

Chapter 3

"Welcome home." Jerry Jacks muttered as he looked through the sparsely populated Port Charles airport. He usually only made it back to town for the New Year's Ball but this year he had made a huge decision. Jerry Jacks was back to stay. No more running; he would stay and face down Bobbie and everyone else in town. He was 40 years old. There was no more for running in his life.

Jerry hefted his carryon bag and started for the limos when someone banged into him. He turned to steady the woman automatically, gazing absently at her blond hair before he recognized her. "Felicia? Hello." He said tentatively, unsure of how to react in front of Mac's widow.

Felicia looked into Jerry's face and gave him a smile. "Welcome home Jerry." She said before giving him a warm hug. "Happy New Year. How are you? Are you back just for the ball?"

She asked curiously. His sad expression touched her soul in some elemental way and Felicia found herself needing to know what had caused that sadness that emanated from his form.

"No this time I'm back for good." Jerry gave Felicia a small smile and shrugged. "It's about time I start facing my past instead of running." He had no idea why he had become so open with Felicia, since she was both a good friend of Bobbie's and had been married to his sometimes rival. "How's Life treating Mrs. Cassadine?"

"Mrs. Cassadine." Felicia wrinkled her nose as she considered how to answer that. She still couldn't think of Bobbie as Mrs. Cassadine, much as time had convinced her that Bobbie and Stefan were soulmates. "She's fine Jerry but you really don't want to talk about her do you?" Felicia surmised as the pain in Jerry's eyes almost broke the surface. "Who's your lucky date for the ball this evening?" 

Jerry looked away and took a deep breath before answering. "I don't have one. My model got mono and canceled out on me." He wanted to invite the gorgeous blond that stood in front of him, but was wary of the rejection he knew was on the horizon. "And yours?" He asked in a deceptively casual tone.

"Oh no one asks the widow out." Felicia kept her tone light. "So what do you say Jerry? I have a beautiful dress and a babysitter that can be called in at a moment's notice."

"Ah yes the elusive Betty." Jerry cracked a smile before nodding. "It would be a sublime pleasure to escort you to the ball."

~*~

Lulu stood under the soothing hot spray of the water, washing away all the vestiges of her encounter with Moreno as she tried to cleanse her soul with the tears that bubbled forth unchecked. "How did I get here?" Lulu asked miserably. There was no easy way out. If she didn't do what Moreno said, he would kill her, but not before destroying her family in the process. The sick bastard has always enjoyed watching her squirm and would take so much pleasure in the downfall of the Spencers. Lulu knew she was the key to keeping everything under control and in order. As long as her parents didn't know about her career, everything would be fine. The warm water beat down on her as Lulu's mind drifted.

"Yeah I'll be there tomorrow." The words had rung in Lulu's head as the fifteen year old had looked around a photography studio that fateful day. All they wanted were some pictures of her in her lingerie. What was the harm? With those pictures, they would back off, Lulu had hoped. She smiled brightly as they posed her and didn't see anything wrong with the familiar way the photographer's hand had brushed over her silk clad form. She had been titillated by all the attention of the act, having even gotten a sexual thrill from the men's encouraging comments about her ample curves.

Then everything had changed. Drugs had become an everyday occurrence and even though Lulu never partook of them, she was influenced by the attitude. Lingerie shots had turned into partial, then full nudes and just before her sixteenth birthday, Lulu had made her movie debut.

"What have I done?" Lulu muttered as she turned the water off. The bruises on her body could be hidden with a turtleneck but those on her face would need to be explained. "What is it this time?" Lulu asked herself, scrutinizing the dark purple blotches. "Did I fall on the ice?"

~*~

"Mrs. Landsbury can you please get the phone?" Stefan asked as he tapped the keys on his computer. The phone had been ringing non-stop since he and Bobbie had returned from the park. Between Carly insisting that her mother be at the ball, to Nikolas calling from some low scale eatery in Manhattan, to the normal variety of calls. Stefan sighed deeply when the phone continued to ring incessantly. "I need better help apparently." He muttered before picking up the phone. "Stefan Cassadine."

Stavros took a deep breath as he heard his brother's no-nonsense tone on the phone. He had expected to have a servant or associate answer his call and was taken aback to know that it was time for the truth to come out. He took another deep breath before speaking.

"Hello is anyone there?" Stefan asked as annoyance creeped into his tone. He hadn't the time for such juvenile games.

"Stefan." Stavros started. "Do you know who this is?"

Stefan looked at the receiver in shock as his hand trembled. He knew that voice, but its owner was long dead. As the blood brained from his face and the phone hung in a loose grasp, Stefan tried to work air into his lungs. How was this possible? After all these years?

"Stefan?" Now it was Stavros' turn to repeat his words. "Brother are you there?" he asked as his voice softened. He hadn't wanted to alarm or upset his brother but time was of the essence.

"Yes, yes I am. How?" He asked in a raspy tone. Even in a family noted for resurrection, the fact that Stavros was alive stunned Stefan.

"Your answer will come very soon brother. I am on my way to Port Charles. Please stay at Wyndamere and I will be there within the hour."

Stefan consulted his watch and nodded his head. The ball would just simply have to wait. "All right. Would you like me to summon Nikolas."

"Not necessary at present, brother." Stavros assured, his eyes never leaving the photo of Bobbie. As her caressed her delicate features and flame red hair, a smile appeared. "And make certain that your lovely wife will be in attendance as well."

~*~

"He did well today didn't he Laura?" Luke watched his son methodically eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as he held his wife in a loose embrace. "Even if he has horrible taste in playmates."

"Luke." Laura warned gently. Unwilling to get into the great Spencer/Cassadine debate when they had to be at a formal ball soon, she simply sighed and changed the subject. "Why is Lulu showering in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I don't know darlin'" Luke frowned. He had been concerned about Lulu but the kid just didn't talk with him. All he could do was to keep an eye on her and make sure she was all right. Luke made a mental note to keep a closer eye on his middle child. Between school and her telemarketing job, Lulu seemed pretty busy, but Luke knew he could never be too careful when it came to his children.

"Do you think we should invite her along? She could be Sonny's date. I know I have something she could wear." Laura ventured, desperate to get to the bottom of her daughter's sadness. "Luke I would never normally suggest this but she needs to get out more."

"Lulu? Sonny's date?" Luke chuckled. "Not over my dead body but if you want her to play dress up angel for just this one night, I can go along with it."

"I do Luke. She has such a lost look on her face some days." Laura replied as she cuddled a little closer

~*~

Times Square, NY

"Have you two lost your minds? Lucky asked in shock. Emily and Liz had rushed up to he and Nikolas and demanded that they return to Port Charles immediately. They wouldn't give the boys any details but seemed frantic.

"No Lucky we just have to get home." Elizabeth insisted. "Come on guys Cats isn't the be all and end all. It's older then we are! We can come back here but for now we have got to get home." She shot Emily a beseeching look. Emily could get Nikolas to change his mind almost on demand.

"Nikky?" Emily said softly, using her special name for him. Nikolas didn't let anyone but Emily call him by that name, and he immediately softened. 

"What about Tavern on the Green?" Nikolas asked plaintively. When he caught Lucky's eye, he knew his brother had already relented. 

"Next time Nik. Just the two of us." Emily promised in a sultry whisper. "We can do the town us, what do you think." She knew she had him hook line and sinker as Nikolas' soulful eyes softened.

"Lucky what do you think? We can come back for Valentines Day, can't we?"

Liz smiled and nodded. "Can't we Lucky?" She joined Nik's chorus, knowing they would soon be home.

"Yes that's fine." Lucky finally said, pulling Liz into a gentle hug. "Are you all right? You seem upset." He said in a low voice.

"Everything is fine." Liz assured, wondering if that would ever be the case again.

Chapter 4

"I was walking, and I slid, I didn't get my hands out fast enough and cracked my face on the ice." Lulu repeated a couple of times. She had gotten out of the shower and was looking at herself in the mirror after dressing in a high neck turtleneck and jeans. She fluffed her hair up and brought some tendrils onto her face, to detract from the large purple streak adorning her cheekbone.

"Where is my heavy duty cover up?" Lu muttered, jumping when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it? I'm not dressed." She said in a shaky voice.

"Lu it's dad." Luke said from outside the door. He sensed that something was very wrong and had insisted to his wife that he check on their daughter.

"Hi dad. Are you guys in a hurry?" Lu asked casually.

Luke sighed. He never knew how to talk to the closed door. "Princess there's been a change of plans. Can you open the door please?"

Lulu sighed and glanced at the door apprehensively. "Look dad I have like nothing on. Give me five minutes and I'll meet you downstairs."

"All right Lesley Lu. Five minutes." Luke sighed one last time as he rested his hand on the door. He wanted to reach out to his daughter so badly, but didn't know how to bridge the gap that the closed door represented. He paced outside the door for a few minutes before hearing the door open downstairs. "I'll see you downstairs princess."

"Okay daddy." Lu said as she wiped away some tears. She needed her father's tenderness more and more but didn't know how to reach out to him. He was a man and men hurt her. The fact that Luke and Lucky hadn't yet was just a matter of the opportunity never having presented itself yet.

Lulu tried to concentrate on applying makeup as she calmed down. Deep breathing served to slow her heartbeat and steady her hands. As she applied her makeup methodically she wondered what her father wanted.

"So how did it go? Did she say yes?" Laura asked as her husband trudged down the stairs slowly. "Sonny's here and I'd sort of like to spring it on him." Laura motioned to the headlights flashing a bright pattern on the wall. "And I have a babysitter. Betty is busy but Amy would love to spend time with her youngest nephew."

"I didn't get to ask Laura. The door was shut and she was getting dressed. She'll be right down."

Laura nodded and hugged her husband close. "She loves you Luke. You know that." Laura declared quietly, before breaking the embrace to open the door. "Hi Sonny how're you."  


Sonny had wondered what he was doing with all of this. All he wanted to do was to be with Starshine. Dressing up and going out so all of society could watch him was not his idea of fun. Still, he knew Jason and Maria, Luke and Laura would keep him occupied all night.

"Happy New year, sweetheart." Sonny said in a gentle voice, hugging Laura loosely.

"The same to you." Laura replied graciously. She and Sonny had repaired the rift that Lucky's death had caused and regarded each other as friends even though their connection was through Luke. Sonny had changed very much and even though Laura didn't know him well, she respected the man she had gotten to know since his return.

Lulu heard voices filtering up the stairway and wondered if the indistinguishable male rumble meant her brothers were back early from the New York. She drew in a deep breath before leaving her room and walking down the stairs. If she kept her face down and moved quickly, maybe she could get to the shadows before anyone saw her. 

Walking quickly down the stairs, Lulu never raised her eyes until she collided with a muscular chest. She reached out to steady herself and him with a palm on his chest that stole the breath from her lungs and made her forget who she was or where she was. All that existed was the heat that pulsed between her hand and Sonny's chest.

As a soft form collided in him, Sonny reacted elementally. He suddenly had the answers to so many of his questions as the brush of her body against his ignited a fire Sonny thought had long burned out. When she steadied herself, Sonny's eyes focused on her hand and the waves of desire a simple touch caused. Even before he raised his eyes to hers and sharply gasped at the bruises on her face his mouth had formed the word. "Starshine."

Lulu raised her head to meet his eyes. All her years of protecting him were now over, with one whispered word. Tears glittered in her eyes as she met his warm ones. Lulu couldn't speak, couldn't move just looked into his eyes as she nodded slowly. "It's me." She whispered finally, conscious of the way his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Starshine. I owe you my life." Sonny said as he lowered his head to taste her lips.

~*~

"Stefan?" Bobbie said quietly. She had been standing in front of her husband for some minutes now. He was swirling some amber liquid in a glass and had a dazed look upon his face. This was so unlike him, that Bobbie was extremely concerned, even as she tried to lighten the mood with a sexy pose as she perched her still trim form upon the edge of his desk.

"Stefan?" She tried again as concern entered her tone.

"Barbara." Stefan said numbly. "I did not see you here." Her met her eyes as he attempted to formulate words. "The most extraordinary thing has happened." He stated as he focused on his glass.

"Are you all right?" Bobbie asked in a gentle voice. She had never seen Stefan quite like this before. He looked shell shocked but even moreso, stunned to the very core. "Stefan what has happened?" She tried again.

Stefan finally met his wife's eyes. "He is alive Barbara." Stefan spoke in a tone of wonder tinged with regret. "All hail prince Stavros. He lives." Stefan shook his head again. "He just telephoned me. He is alive and well and on the way to Port Charles for some reason only he knows."

"Oh My Lord." Bobbie whispered as she gripped her husband's arm. "How are you doing Stefan. This is a huge shock. Does Nikolas know?"

"Not yet. Stavros wanted to get to town before informing Nikolas of his whereabouts. He slowly turned to look at his bookshelf, one framed picture catching his eye. He pulled down the ornate wooden frame, looking at the five men in the picture. The faces of the three Cassadine brothers, his father Mikkos and uncles Tony and Victor stared back at him. Stefan at fifteen and Stavros at eighteen looked so young beside the regal men. Mikkos and Tony had been dead over twenty years now, and the sandy haired boy that stood beside the men was now a man in his own right, the father of a grown son. His thoughts on Nikolas for a moment Stefan wondered how his son thought of him. Would Nikolas think that he had hidden this secret? Would Nikolas turn to Stavros and reject him?

Heaving a slow sigh, Stefan stood and pulled Bobbie into a tight embrace. "I worry that Stavros return will drive Nikolas away for good."

"It won't Stefan. Have faith." Bobbie glanced at the picture on Stefan's desk as she gasped. The darker young man that smiled coolly from the wooden frame was a face she never expected to meet again. 

~*~

"Jax how do I look?" Carly asked worriedly. She had slipped on the aqua creation Jax had purchased for her and her hair was arranged in golden ringlets atop her head. Even though Carly knew she looked spectacular, a large part of her still felt like Carly Benson housebreaking nursing student of many years ago, as young and insecure as she had been the day she had arrived in Port Charles. 

So much had changed from that fateful day. She finally had the respect she had always longed for. That had never come from a name or from money, though Carly had stayed years in the marriage from hell to earn the elusive respect of her peers. In the end though, she had finally come to the conclusion that going through life with her head held high in the Spencer tradition was the best way to earn the respect of the town. She had been in town now for seven years and could look most of its residents in the eye. And now, with Jax by her side, and Michael in their life, Carly had never been more confident. She knew she just had to make it through the first public appearance by the happy couple. Everything would be much better after tonight.

Jax turned to look at his date, as a small smile appeared on his face, that had been forming in his blue eyes. "You take my breath away." Jax said seriously as he crossed the room to hold Carly in a gentle embrace. "And I cannot wait to announce you to the world as my date, as my lifemate." He lowered his head to kiss Carly's lips gently.

"What's going on out there?" Carly inquired as she moved to the window. When she saw the covering of the snow on the ground, she let out a long, heavy sigh. "Jax you have to cancel. Look at it out there. People could get hurt traveling to the ball."

"Even if I could Carly, It's too late." Jax sighed.

"No no it's not. You have the list of benefactors and sponsors. Call the media and I'll get started on the benefactor list."

~*~

Miranda Jameson walked swiftly down the hallway of the PC hotel. She had organized everything at end, informing the media that there might be some hoax cancellation calls as well as

Speaking to the hotel staff. She looked longingly toward the ceiling. The penthouses were only a floor above the club level suites. Pity that Jax didn't spend much time in his suite anymore. That could be blamed on that Carly tramp. Miranda rolled her eyes at the thought of her as she made her way to her mother's suite.

"Will you be rutting with the pig mother?" Miranda muttered in a sarcastic voice as she approached the door. She didn't notice the young guard who stood at the doorway, but still struck an alluring pose as she came closer. "Hi there are you new here?" She asked even as she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an unoccupied suite.

"Sir, your sister has been stopped for the moment." Ari said into a mouthpeice as Miranda struggled; never taking her eyes off the young guard that had been her undoing.


End file.
